Strangers of the light
by Razorbatz
Summary: White Knight wants to get the clueless Rex to act more responsible and to accept his place as Providence's weapon. A new hometown hero wants him dead. While Holiday and Six just want to protect Rex. And Rex well...he wants to be Rex. Minor warning: descriptive violence
1. Chapter 1

Strangers of the light By AscentAura

Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy night. Almost all was quiet in the maximum security penitentiary; save for the occasional screaming from the insane prisoners and the harsh winds, pouring rain, and the booming thunder that came with any horrible storm. The atmosphere felt dead, as if the happiness had been sucked right out of it. Of course this was the case all the time but this time it felt different, like something was going to happen.

"Get that power back on! Make sure patient 142 is secured!"

Lightning broke across the sky as three dogs bolted down the darkened hallways of the prison. They barked twice, then twice more. The response to these barks were the hurried footfalls of a group of guards over to the other side of the compound. This was where the more dangerous prisoners were housed, as well as the private laboratory. Close on their heels the guards loaded their weapons and cautiously made their way into the building.

The place was in ruins with pools of blood and bodies everywhere. Rows and rows of shelves and empty metal containers were thrown around the floor. A couple cabinets were on their side, with what looked to be slash marks in them. The dogs were in a corner whimpering, a sound that was drowned by a humming sound. Surprised the guards approached the next room carefully, flipping the safeties off of their rifles.

In the middle of this room was a huddled heap sitting on the floor. At first glance one would think that it was a jumbled mess of clothes and blankets, but on closer observation the group picked out the outline of a human, a female teenager to be precise. She sat with her legs tucked in, her head down, and her arms that were usually restrained by a complex handcuff system, free. Her long violet hair lay tangled across her body. Her bangs hung loose over her face, shadowing her eyes.

0o0o0

She sat there thinking about what had happened and was happening constantly for so many months. She thought of the continuous screaming, the tests the doctors put her through to find out more about her powers, and the weekly meetings with the psychologist.

There was only one word to describe this place: Blackhole. This place was and is a blackhole from which nothing escaped. She thought that if she could have gone back in time to change what she did that day she would, in a heartbeat. The only entertainment she had were the newspapers the psychologist would give her so she could at least keep up with the times. They would also on rare occasions give her a comic book or two that would, seeing as how those were her favorite things to read. The only thing they didn't allow was the outside. Unlike others, she was permanently kept under lock and key. Not even a window was allowed if she was around.

But there was one hope. A week ago the psychologist had told her that she would soon be transported to a more secure facility. A trip that was supposed to happen today. If there was a chance to escape it would be then. While they were moving her.

As she contemplated this the lights suddenly went off. After a brief moment of confusion she realized that the power had gone out. She quickly stood up and closed her eyes breathing deeply as she removed her restraints. A second after she was done her ears perked up at the sound of the pounding of feet running up to her door. They were shouting at each other to step back and keep their guns at the ready.

Sighing she turned as one of the guards emerged from the doors, his own malicious smile filling his face as he stepped forwards menacingly.

"End of the line 142. Don't move." He ordered as he pulled out a pair of restraining handcuffs and walked forward.

She stepped backward instinctively as she rubbed her arms self-consciously.

"Secure the prisoner!" The lead guard barked as he pulled out a gun in one fluid movement and aimed toward her. Behind him the remaining guards raised their weapons as well.

A quick glance about the room took in the situation in a moment. At the door, two guards had their weapons trained on her. A single guard stood by the wall, eyes watching her sharply, ready to jump in and intervene. He didn't look to have a weapon. Everyone else has gone still and silent, freezing wherever they were

standing, not wanting to draw undo attention to themselves or get in the way.

The girl frowned, her eyes no longer a deep brown but a burning bright white. Her hand slowly raised upward toward the lead guard.

"Stand down 142." The guard walked forward to restrain her, however it was the wrong move. With one fluid flick of the wrist the guard was thrown off his feet and backwards into a wall. His head cracking loudly against the stone as he was knocked unconscious to the ground.

A gleeful, menacing grin spread across her face as the remaining guards backed up a step. All but the one who had been leaning against the wall. Hastily, he straightened his body and walked forward. It was then that she noticed he was wearing a Providence uniform. They were planning on sending her to Providence!

Her eyes glared venomously at him as she tightened her fists at her

sides, knuckles cracking faintly.

"There's only one way off this island." He said, raising both hands out to his sides, as if beckoning. "So come and get it."

She needed no more urging as she launched herself at him. With a fluid motion the agent side-stepped easily, her fist sailing within inches of his nose. One hand snapping out, he grabbed the outstretched arm, twisting and throwing the now yelping teen around and against the floor. He swiftly kicked her ribs, eliciting a pained grunt as she doubled up, hugging her side. Grabbing her arm, he lifted her up to face him.

Screaming she hammered her free elbow into the pit of his stomach. With an explosive gasp, all breath was torn from his lungs and he stumbled backward releasing her. Instantly the teen was on her feet and rushing him. Using this opportunity, she darted forward, wrapping both arms low around his waist. Surprised the agent tried to shake her off.

Despite her injured ribs, the teen still managed to put up a good fight. She hissed and flailed about wildly, clawing and lashing out at him as viciously as she could. She even managed to trade several good blows before being thrown off, hitting her head against the wall.

Sweat trickled down her back and arms, pooling on the floor. While a deep, fiery throbbing on the side of her head made it hard to focus.

The agent smirked as he walked toward her.

She groaned and closed her eyes as she accepted her fate. However as she opened her eyes, a swirling vortex made up of the many shades of red appeared before her. After a brief moment of confusion she realized that her prayers had been answered. She quickly stood up and went through the portal. Behind her she heard the pounding of feet as the agent rushed forward.

She smirked at his persistence and slowly fell through the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Strangers of the light

By AscentAura

Chapter 2

"WHY CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PEACEFUL NIGHT WITHOUT HAVING TO SHOOT SOMETHING?" Bobo shouted as he ran from the EVO.

"You really have to ask?" I asked as I focused on dodging the EVO's attacks.

"I still don't understand how you keep getting these things so angry in the first place." Bobo said before turning to the EVO and shooting it again. The lasers bounced off its body like water on a windshield. Annoyed, the EVO screeched as it retreated into a corner of the alleyway.

"Me?" I protested. Groaning, I finally pinned down the EVO with some help from Bobo. "Excuse me, but you're the one who shot first. This is clearly your fault."

Within seconds I felt the gentle surge of nanites rushing down my arm into the EVO's body. With a flash, the EVO transformed back into a woman.

"You cured me?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I smiled, offering the woman my hand. "Sure did. No need to thank-"

"All EVOs deserve to be put down where they stand." A voice called from behind us. "Who are you to defy that?"

"Did you say something?" I asked the cured woman as I turned toward the voice.

"More Providence dogs who need to be taught a lesson." Said the feminine voice.

We all stared at the dark figure that stood at the entrance to the alleyway. A sudden flash of red was all that could be seen of the newcomer as she took a step forward.

"Rex..." Bobo whined, the fear clear in his voice. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's going on? Who's there?" I yelled as I scanned the darkness.

The only response we heard was the clicking of heeled boots as the newcomer walked further into the alley. Her pace was slow, as if every step she took was calculated. Which only added to the already chilling air that surrounded her. From what little light the moon provided, I could see that in her right hand she held a mysterious red staff.

The newcomer stopped a few feet from the newly cured woman as she raised her staff over her shoulder, reeling it behind her head as if she were about to strike. "You should get out of here. This is no place for innocents."

She forced the staff forward over her head and cast it at Bobo. The top half of the pole immediately extended into a chain, swiftly wrapping itself around Bobo. Capturing him, the staff coiled around his body, tightly squeezing my sidekick like a snake.

The poor ape found himself being lifted off the ground and dragged rapidly towards her. Whipping the weapon back towards her, the newcomer closed the gap between them until Bobo was inches from her face.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Let go of my sidekick!"

She smirked, and even in the dim alley it was easy to see her eyes held something closely resembling a glint of amusement. "As you wish..."

These were the last words I heard before I witnessed Bobo being swung violently out of the alley and through a window of a store across the street. Immediately after the crash, the store's alarm system began blaring across the previously quiet neighborhood.

My head was hurting from trying to figure out who this person was and why had she attacked us. And the imminent arrival of the police arriving at the scene certainly didn't help. I had never really had the best track record with the police, even with the pull Providence had. But all those time there had been an EVO to blame. Now, there was just an ordinary citizen defending herself under the law. Hard to say if I'd be getting out of this one.

The familiar clicking of machinery falling into place was the sweetest sound I'd heard all night. Never mind the fact that it was almost drowned out by the screaming of passerby, the building falling in on Bobo, or even the high pitched sirens coming for me.

Both my arms sheathed in copper, steel, and pure awesomeness I slid my goggles down.

"Lady, you just picked the wrong night to play vigilante." I laughed, throwing a metallic fist at the newcomer.


	3. Chapter 3

Strangers of the Light

By AscentAura

Chapter 3

I woke up. Eventually.

My first thought when I woke up: "Not dead?"

After that, my second thought as I sat up was: "No duh, genius."

And as the sedatives wore off, I had a third worse thought: "AHHHH! Everything hurts!"

And then: CRASH!

My body stopped responding, my limbs froze up, and a very surprised Rex was slammed against the polished floor in the most violent of ways. I laid on the ground for a long moment, before finally gaining the strength to pick myself back up. And this time, it was decided to just sit against the wall and wait. My breathing ragged, I ran a hand through my unruly hair and closed my eyes, listening to the silence.

Well. It was clear I wasn't in a dark alley. I was not fighting the latest Providence protestor. And I sure as heck wasn't dead. The last being most important. If not barely.

Nope. My current situation involved a white room with no windows or other people. Beside the bed, half a dozen of Holiday's machines flashed colors and numbers. There was also a thick bandage wrapped around my head and torso from where my injuries had been more severe. The whole room smelled of antiseptic and bleach.

I was either in a hospital. Where I would be pampered by nurses.

Or this was home sweet home. And someone would be bursting in with a new life threatening mission.

As I once again lifted myself off what was less of a bed and more of a slab of metal with a pillow strapped to it, I heard the door open. I lazily glanced up thinking it was my nurse. But no, it was a man and woman dressed in black suits flanked by Doctor Holiday and Six. Both suits walked in expressionless and stood by the door.

"Now Doctor Holiday, we do see your point." The man started, flashing a glare my way. "But with recent events, you must understand our concern. We have nothing to combat this threat. Just let us talk to the EVO. We wish to simply assess his abilities. Thirty minutes is all I'm asking-"

"No I don't think you see my point Mr. Harris. You are not setting a foot near Rex." Holiday replied as she began to check the machines beside me. "He's still shaken up from his encounter with the mysterious assailant. He needs to rest."

"Doctor Holiday, Providence has no right to deny our request." The man, Mr. Harris replied. "It and all its property are free to be investigated as seen fit by the governing body. And you a petty wannabe Einstein will not stand in our way nor hinder us. Especially not against this EVO."

"Property? Rex is a human being!" Holiday's face flushed red with anger. "And if you continue to treat him otherwise. I must ask that you leave."

Mr. Harris laughed wickedly at the range of angy expressions that flashed across Holiday's face. "More like a weapon. White Knight promised us that unlike the late Doctor Fell's plan, leaving the EVO alive would make more of a beneficial difference overall. That's the only reason he's not being dissected. But can we really say this is benefiting anyone?"

He motioned toward me. "Look at him. He's torn up from a fight with some EVO-hating renegade. How is this supposed to save the world? Are we really putting our hope in this?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" I shouted getting to my feet.

Six walked a step between me and the suits, and in a practiced fluid movement, flipped a katana up into his hand. Beside him, Holiday pulled a pistol from a nearby drawer.

"Really?" The man said raising his hands. He glanced at his associate, who was leaning silently against the wall. "You would attack defenseless people who have done you no harm? What do you have against our peaceful presence?"

Six raised an eyebrow. "I find the idea of your peaceful visit here absurd. It's best you do as the doctor said and leave."

Mr. Harris sighed. "Agent Six, clearly you're the more level headed one. Right now, you can provide us with valuable intel. How did you survive fighting the experiment? Will you not consider talking to us? Or if not you, let us at least evaluate the weapon behind you. It could become very useful in the recapture of 142."

Six moved in before Holiday had a chance to use the pistol she had picked up. With a shake of his head he took the pistol from her.

It was now the woman's turn to talk, "Harris stop. It's clear that this isn't working."

"No duh." I agreed. "What was your first clue?"

"We understand what happened to both Agent Six and...Rex was very traumatic. But what you tell us can probably help us save lives in the future. And we'd appreciate it if you all thought it over."

She motioned to her colleague. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Strangers of the Light

By AscentAura

Chapter 4

Was it possible to have a normal day? A day where EVOs didn't need to be fought? A perfect day with friends, that didn't have anyone trying to kill or use me for some nefarious plot? A day that no one hated me?

"Will you hold still? I don't want to restrain you like last time."

Guess today just wasn't that day.

Sighing, I cringed slightly as the good doctor continued to take care of my injuries. Glaring holes in the wall across the room I quietly took the doctor's scolding. Having been in this situation before, I was used to being thoroughly chewed out by the older woman. Not that it got any easier.

"Seriously Rex, is it really that hard for you to stay out of trouble?" Doctor Holiday chided from my right as she finished up. "I know it might come as a shock, but you're not exactly indestructible."

"But it wasn't my fault." I replied.

"Oh and who's was it?" Doctor Holiday asked stopping to look me in the eyes. "You were strictly ordered not to go anywhere near that town on your own. Do you not remember what happened with Hunter Cain? You could've gotten yourself killed."

I glanced at Bobo with the slight hope that he would provide some help.

"Don't look at me kid." Bobo replied from across the room. "I just went along for the ride. You're on your own."

I fixed Bobo with the coldest glare I could manage. Likewise, Bobo returned the favor.

"No good sidekick."

"No good hero."

"Monkey."

"Human."

"If you two don't stop name calling I'm going to throw your tails in the bug jar!" Holiday shouted.

"He started it." Bobo defended, pointing a finger.

"Shut up, who asked you?" I growled back.

Doctor Holiday sighed and looked over at her other patient, Kenwyn, who had been hunched quietly over a computer for the past hour. "Boys, never a dull moment. Am I right?"

Kenwyn smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

With a shake of her head, Doctor Holiday picked up her stuff and walked out of the room.

"Where have you been Kenwyn?" I asked getting to my feet and putting on a shirt. "Long time no see."

"Uh- I've been doing some work out in the field." Kenwyn answered looking up as I walked closer.

"Well I guess that explains why we haven't seen you." I said. "Been lonely with no one but Six to talk to on missions."

"I've been working a lot I guess." Kenwyn said yawning. "From what I hear Providence has kept you two pretty busy too."

"Forget that normal people need to sleep?" Bobo asked jokingly.

"Very funny." Kenwyn said. "But if you two are done interrogating me. I'd like to get back to what I was doing."

"I'm surprised you recognized that as a joke." Bobo said, receiving a glare from Kenwyn and I.

"What are you working on?" I asked trying to see the screen.

"None of your business." Kenwyn said.

"Can we see it?" I asked. "Are you looking for 142?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kenwyn said, her body shifting slightly in her seat. "I've never heard of something called 142."

Bobo scoffed. "You expect us to believe that? This place is crawling with grunts passing rumors. Plus, we both know you're pretty high on Knight's buddy list."

"Kenwyn, please tell us." I said. "What is White Knight hiding? Who were those people who came to investigate me?"

"No, sorry Rex. I can't tell you." She answered standing up.

"Forget about it Rex. She's not talking." Bobo said heading for the door. "I'll find my own answers."

"I'm really am sorry Rex. Please don't be too mad at me." She said. "Orders are orders. I can't go against them."

"Well at least you're not doing it on purpose this time." I said. "But can you tell us anything?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I didn't mean to get in this situation, it just kinda happened. Can't we forget about this?" Kenwyn asked holding out her hand. "At least for now?"

"Alright, but all these secrets have got to stop." I replied shaking the outstretched hand.

"I wouldn't hide anything if it wasn't to protect you." Kenwyn said with a sad smile on her face.

"Um, I'm sorry for all the questions. It was out of line for me to press you like I did."

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, I'm only tired because I tend to stay up all night worrying about you." Kenwyn admitted.

"Not much can happen to me when they rarely let me leave my room." I reminded her.

"You know you could have just said thanks for worrying about me or something..." Kenwyn said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well I don't see any reason for you to be worried. It's not like anyone is looking for revenge right now. And no one outside of Providence knows that I'm here, so it'll be pretty hard for me to get hurt or anything." I smiled.

"You know, it isn't easy taking care of a twerp," Kenwyn said while she held my shirt in her fist. With her free hand she pulled out her EVO taser and flipped off the safety, placing it against my neck. "I'm always worried that something could happen to you and that if something did it would be my fault. The least you could do is be thankful that I care about you." As her grip tightened I started to get worried. It was clear that she was getting angry but I didn't know exactly what to say. I knew if I said something she didn't like, she could squeeze the trigger out of anger. There wasn't any guarantee that it could hurt me. But I also couldn't do anything to make the situation worse either.

"Kenwyn, calm down!" I shouted, but she did not seem to be interested in what I had to say. I hadn't thought of how it must feel to be in Kenwyn's place. It must be a lot of stress for her. Losing her family. Working for Providence. Still harboring an intense hatred for me.

"Look, I am thankful for what you're doing, I guess I'm just not good at showing it." Kenwyn placed the taser down on the desk and took a second to calm down.

"Alright Rex, I may have overreacted a bit. I'm sorry." Kenwyn said. "I guess we're not that different. We're both monsters."


	5. Chapter 5

"Agents Six and Jones. Doctor Holiday. I need not remind you all again that whatever is spoken here needs to be kept secret. Especially from Rex." White Knight ordered from the large central screen.

Kenwyn of whom his gaze fell upon the longest, shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Her eyes slowly pulling away from the floor as she struggled to maintain a professional look about her. Beside her Rebecca Holiday stepped forward with a tablet she had brought to the meeting.

"You want to explain why we're being forced to keep secrets from Rex? Or should it be assumed that you're tightening his leash again?" The older woman questioned as she lowered the tablet in her arms. Her gaze was full of suspicion as she looked back at the embarrassment of a man on the screen before her.

"I would advise you to hold your tongue doctor." The man lifted his head and nodded once, looking to the side as he began to tap away at the keyboard before him. "As for what's so important that I dragged you here. I'm sure you've all heard the rumors. Earlier this week I received an urgent message from the French Providence headquarters."

One of the smaller screens to the right of his lit up, displaying a small room that contained a bed and a desk. There was a flicker as the screen shifted to a large brick building surrounded on all sides by water. The man took a sip from his glass before continuing. "The message informed us of a recent escape from this facility. And in addition, an unfortunate entry to our national borders-"

"Why does this involve us?" Kenwyn questioned as she studied the images flowing across the screen. "If it's just a simple matter of someone escaping detainment. Why do we need to be involved?"

Knight took a moment to glance at the woman before shaking his head. He pressed another button and activated a screen to the left. This one displaying the same email he had received.

"This isn't just some escapee. As I said earlier the message was sent from a Providence outpost." White repeated. "It was set to be transferred into Providence custody the day it escaped."

Holiday nodded as she tapped away at the tablet. "Why was it not in our custody to begin with?"

Knight's frowned deepened. "That has yet to be made clear. As well as how long the EVO was in civilian custody. From the report, Providence didn't know about the existence of this particular one until a couple days before the transfer date."

Holiday coughed, "Well in that case it cant be that danger-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "Don't underestimate it."

Six nodded in agreement. "How long has it been here?"

"Best estimation? A couple months." White stated much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

Kenwyn shook her head, failing to hide the doubt in her voice. "That can not be accurate. Two months? If it's been that long surely the EVO is not much of a problem if there were no reports of it."

"There have been none of significance." White stated, as he went back to his keyboard.

Holiday nodded taking in the information before looking back at the man in confusion.

"None of significance? So there have been reports?" Holiday asked.

"Yes there were reports dating back to around when it would have entered our jurisdiction. Ones which seemed of no importance until now…" He allowed more images to flash up onto the smaller screens as he continued.

"Reports of unnatural events. Hospitalizations mostly. People collapsing. Doctors saying that their nanites had shut down. Patients saying it felt like their life had been taken right out of them. Nothing that warranted taking you all off our other higher priority calls."

"A vampire EVO?" Kenwyn offered. "But one that takes the energy of nanites instead of blood?"

"Local enforcement agencies have identified a great deal of these people as ones that typically stay to the shadows and under the radar. Homeless, gangs, thieves, and the like. Very few were found in their home."

"So either our EVO is out to make a difference in society. Or they're also living on the streets." Holiday said.

"In any case, our counterparts heard about the sudden increase in these occurrences and thought it best to contact me when they did. A lapse in time they assure to have been necessary. For the safety of the public. And to ensure eventual capture of 142."

"142?" Kenwyn asked. "Isn't that just a rumor?"

White knight's face disappeared from the screen, as did the images from the others. Immediately after, the image of a young girl filled the entire wall of screens. Long trails of violet hair fell around her face and highlighted her glazed blue eyes. Her pale skin, bathed in light from overhead lamps, rivaled White Knight's own. A metallic restraint wrapped around each wrist and ankle as she lay on the bed they had seen before. A gray leather collar hugged her neck, the tag reading: 142. There were two tubes leading from her left arm. A larger one which seemed to be a sedation drip. And a smaller one of unclear substance. Behind the bed stood two heavily armored guards.

Doctor Holiday dropped her tablet as Kenwyn stepped forward.

"This is your target. Patient 142." Knight stated without emotion.

"An experiment?" Holiday shouted glancing angrily at the screen, "Is that what she is? Another Providence experiment?"

"The origin of the image shown has not been confirmed. However investigators are looking into possible links between the facility and those who contacted us. While these continue we are to do our part to apprehend the EVO and return it." White Knight stated. "It has been-"

"Is that all you can say?" Holiday interrupted. "Some corporate spill? What about the value of human life?"

"Holiday-" Six moved a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't Holiday me. Look at her. She's just a girl!" Holiday begged as she shrugged him off.

Knight's face reappeared on the screen.

"HOLIDAY!" The man barked, "if you can't do your job. I will get someone in here who can. Now stop talking and listen to what I tell you. Do you understand me?"

Holiday opened her mouth to argue but shrunk back as Six gave her a shake of his head.

"Good. Now to the point. Track her down. Get her back here. Without causing a panic."

"Understood." Six and Kenwyn said in unison.

"And Holiday" His face darkened. "If she is found to be dangerous. And we can't safely retrieve her. We will need to take her out. I'm hoping we can do this without getting Rex involved.

Holiday nodded and looked at her feet. "I understand sir."


	6. Chapter 6

DING-DING!

It was so much warmer in this small, quaint cafe than it was outside. The fragrance of coffee beans, milk, cream, and many other warm things filled my nose. It was a smell I was always fond of, though it took me some good amount of months before tasting anything on the menu.

There apparently was no one around this evening. Well, no other patrons, should I say. There happened to be someone else. A red haired man standing behind the counter. His eyes hidden behind his small eyeglasses. His well trimmed mustache twitching as he watched my approach into his domain. His mouth an unwavering line, and his large hands cleaning a row of cups.

"Good evening lad..." he croaked as I entered the building, grabbing another mug.

"Evening, John," I replied to his statement as I sat on the stool directly before him, seeing as there was no one else here with us, "How has it been going?"

"I can't... complain..." he muttered, his eyes never leaving me, his hands never stopping their cleaning.

"That's... good..." I replied, imagining that proverbial thinking cloud over my own head. Looks like he hasn't changed a bit. "Uh... just a cup of black tea... I need to settle my mind."

"As you wish..."

He turned, and began preparing the beverage. I removed my gloves, and rubbed my face with my palms, groaning as I did so. I guess you can say I don't feel '100%' today. What with what happened at the clinic, and me just walking around town in defeat. I can remember days when I wasn't like this. Remember days where I smiled more often, spent more time with other people.

Remember days when I had an actual life.

But my time here, these past few months, just hasn't been the best for me. I feel like I just go from one day of living to another; nothing changes that much. I wake up, waste my time fighting EVOs, then I go to bed.

Jeez, then there's the thing about Hunter Cain wannabes. I work my butt off to save people, get no recognition, while some random nobody becomes a hometown hero just by killing EVOs! Killing innocent people! And then they have the audacity to turn the nearby crowd against me. Like, what's up with that!? As if Cain wasn't bad enough back when he was around. He had to start a movement with his actions.

Then there was Kenwyn.

John hands me my drink, and I hand him my Providence credit card. Before he has the chance to ask me about the drink, I raise my hand, cutting him off. Then I take a sip of that burning hot cup of tea.

Pure deliciousness.

It burns, yeah, but I've grown used to it. Still, as soon as John wasn't looking, I blew on it a few times. I take my time drinking the tea, feeling little need to run out of the building and back into the cool autumn night. It's not like I have much to do anyway.

DING-DING!

I don't care for the person who came into the building. I have little to say to him or her. They are here for them. And I am here for me. I simply gaze into the black cup before me, grabbing upon its handle gently. As I brought it to my lips to take a sip, I suddenly realized that the other person had sat down next to me. Surprised I gazed over to her.

She's frowning. She's always frowning. When she looks at me, that immortal frown is all I ever see. Because that's her nature.

I can see those cat-like eyes of hers twitch at the sight of me; she appears to be annoyed. Just noticing that movement made me straighten up; her eyes slid into a stronger glare at the action. Slumping against the counter, I glance back at the ground, looking anywhere but at her.

She sighed, and I looked back up to her face, realizing she was staring at me. I could only imagine my face as I gazed at her embarrassingly.

"Kenwyn..." my disheveled voice muttered out as I looked at her.

"Good evening, Rex. It's interesting running into you this time of day."

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, shrugging my shoulders, "Dreaming of your enemies can do that to a person..."

"Indeed it can," she replied, before raising her hand, "John. The usual, please."

"As you wish..."

I watched as he grabbed a bag of top-shelf coffee beans I had never seen him use before. He mixed them into their own pot and then poured that into a mug; all of it couldn't have taken more than four or five minutes. Before long, Kenwyn's own cup of delicious smelling coffee was placed before her. She handed John his payment before bringing the drink to her lips. Right before her lips met the rim of her cup, she stared at me.

"Is there... something on my face, Rex?"

"No... nothing," I answered her, averting my eyes and my face as best I could.

I've never been much of a 'people person'. Always been somewhat closed off, somewhat distant. But being so close to Kenwyn again. Hearing her voice, feeling her hand rubbing against my own, naturally get's under my-

Wait, what? Her hand?

Eyes suddenly shooting up, I glanced at the beauty beside me. She was drinking her coffee laxly, not even paying attention to me. When I looked back, my eyes befell her hand. Did she even notice what she was doing? Touching me like this?

"Uh... could... could you please... stop that?" I asked of her, making Kenwyn face me with a 'hm?'

Her eyes grew wide when she realized what she had been doing, and she smiled. It was an embarrassed smile, but a cute one, I'd have to say.

"I apologize for that, Rex," she said with a small laugh, "Sometimes, I swear, my hand get's a mind of its own."

Frowning, she looked off in the distance, "I apologize once again, Rex."

"It's alright... it's... alright..."

I finished my cup of coffee, handing it back to John. I was just about ready to leave, but my eyes glanced over at Kenwyn one last time. She seemed to have returned to normal; drinking her coffee without a care in the world.

"The doctor has told me quite a bit about your adventures, Rex." she suddenly said, making me look back at her. "You have certainly been busy. Where has the time gone?"

I said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. About...how it turned out. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

I shifted my gaze to the ground. "No need to apologize for something that never happened."

"But Rex-" she reached out her hand but I took a step back.

"Look Kenwyn. It's good to see you. Really it is. I'm glad you're okay." I tried my best to hold back the tears. Won't someone please wake me when it's over? This...everything was becoming too much.

"Rex?"

"Sorry, I need to get back. Everyone is probably wondering where I am." I strolled to the door and waved behind me without turning. "I'll see you later, Kenwyn."


End file.
